Kiss Me
by Summersetlights
Summary: Clare and Eli figure out their future together, leading them into a night of passion.
1. Chapter 1

**_Who needs a life when you have degrassi? When I saw the promo I wanted to cry...that's when I realized that I seriously need to get a life. I mean, come on! If Eli and clare break up what else am I supposed to write about?_**

**_Anyways, this was supposed to be smutty but every time I try to write smut it turns out to be all sentimental. So if you want smut, it's not here. There is sex but it's...cute? _**

**_Anywho...this was inspired by the song "Kiss me" By Sixpence none the richer._**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T own degrassi. If I did, Eli and Clare would be together forever, get married, have babies, and live happily ever after. Is that too much to ask, Stephen Stohn? I didn't think so._**

**_This is a TWO-SHOT._**

The two lovers started off by foot along the long dirt trail. Their hands were tangled together between their bodies, his large hand over-lapped her small one. Pebbles and dirt were being kicked up from their brisk walking. They walked over potholes and puddles, avoiding anthing that wasn't flat ground.

The sun beat down on them, turning their pale skin a healthy shade of pink. They listened to the rustling of the branches on the trees and the scurrying of feild mice. The air smelled of summer; light and airy. Bugs flew around their heads and bees buzzed from flower to flower. Birds sang loudly over their heads, as if welcoming them to nature.

A soft hum was coming the boy dressed in black, the girl smiled because it oddly sounded as if he was humming _their_ song. The girl slightly skipped to the tune that he hummed, while their hands swayed back and forth.

They were making their way to "their house". It's in quotations because they didn't officially own it. The couple was sure that no one lived there, they had come every weekend and no one was ever home. It was depressing, really. The house was clearly in need of some love. The house was your average country house. Old, very old. The white paint was coming off of it, revealing a light green that hid underneath. The stairs that led to the house were missing, which made it harder to climb on the front porch. If you went inside, it was worse. The top floor was caving in and there were several holes in the wall. Bats were heard in the attic and rats scurried across the floor. The house had a lingering smell of mothballs and musk, making you slightly queasy when you breathed it in.

In anyone else's view, the house would be ugly and worthless, but to Eli and Clare, it was perfect.

_"We'll live here someday, Clare. We'll live here and fix it up and grow old together. Someday, this house will be ours. I can promise you that." _

Eli would say that every once in a while, causing Clare to smile and giggle. She liked the idea of a future with him. The idea of waking up to his face every morning made her giddy with excitement. The idea of sitting on the porch in the middle of summer with him made her heart flutter. Growing old with him sounded like perfection, sweet perfection.

The two of them knew that they were supposed to be together when they were sixteen. I don't mean that in the sappy-stupid-teenage-movie way. I mean that in the soul mate way.

_"You see, I believe that we have several soul mates. I think that we can be with any one of them, but I think that there's that one that just shines, you know? The one that shines in flourescent. I guess that you could call that person your...um...fire? They awaken every cell in your body that no one else can..."_

_Clare stayed silent, waiting for him to finish._

_"You're my fire, Clare. You know that, right?"_

_Clare did know, but only because she felt the same way._

They walked up the back porch steps, considering that the steps on the front porch were ruined. Eli admired the wood on the railings of the old house, while Clare breathed in deeply, saving the smell into her memory. When they stood on the porch, Clare blushed deeply at the memory of last week,where they made sweet love on the lonely chair on the porch. The owner of the house had only left a lawn chair. It was green and pink, with fabric missing from the bottom of it. He smiled smugly at the chair, remembering last weeks events. Eli looked at his blushing girlfriend and smiled. He loved when the rose color would reach the apple of her cheeks. It made him love her more.

"How 'bout we have another go?" Eli offered teasingly, gesturing to the lawn chair.

Clare giggled and pushed through him to get into the house. Together, they walked into their room

In the middle of one of the rooms they had put two blankets and a couple of pillows, for when they ever wanted to spend the night. They had two candles in the room, too. They packed food and water and would often have a picnic whenever they would stay over.

Eli and Clare could spend all their time in that room, just talking and laughing. They liked the simplicity of it. They liked how content they were by laying on the cold hard ground. They liked how free they felt as they held their stomach, after they howled with laughter. They liked the sound of the crickets as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

_They loved it._

_It was liberating._

* * *

They sat on the floor of the room, facing each other. Their hands were tangled together and they were leaning towards each other slightly. Clare absently drew circles on the palm of Eli's hand. He smiled at the movement of her hand. A sudden rush of calmness spread through him. It was the calmness that you felt when you were little and you were with your parents. They would lightly rub your shoulder or arm and you'd smile because you felt so safe and secure. The rain and thunderstorms going on in the background also added to the effect.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy." Eli said randomly as he looked up to the ceiling.

Clare's eyebrows pulled together at the sudden change of subject. She should be used to this by now. Eli was like a kid with ADHD. He spoke what was on his mind, whether it was good or bad. Clare always admired that. She was soft spoken with everyone but Eli.

"I'd want to go to Peru."

Eli squinted his eyes in confusion. "Peru? Who wants to go to Peru?"

"Me! I like the name. It's very simple." Clare said offensively.

"You want to go because of the name?," Clare nodded at his disbelieving stare. ", That's really weird. It's almost as weird as the time when you told me that you ate glue." Eli winked at her swiftly.

"I was six!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

That's how conversations went for them. Every fact about each other they clung on to, as if their life depended on it. It was sweet, really. They hung on to each other's words with intesity greater than the house that they were in. Each day, they learned something new about each other and it excited them. It was like waking up on Christmas morning and getting a gift.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Clare thought long and hard about something. She had been meaning to ask him this for a long time now.

"Eli?..."

"Yes?" Eli looked at her with a hint of concern in his eyes. He could tell that she was nervous.

"Would you...uh...would...wouldyoueverwantkidssomeday?" Clare's anxiety made her speed up at the end.

Eli just looked amused. "Would I _what_?"

"Would. You. Ever. Want. Kids. Someday?" Clare asked confidently, which decreased as he said nothing.

Eli's heart softened at what she was asking. Was that why she was so nervous? Is that why her cheeks were the color of a stop sign?

"Clare, I-"

Before Eli could finish his sentence, a man appeared in the doorway of their room. The man was in his late sixties and he had an old wooden cane. A hearing aid was on his left ear and he squinted to see if there were actaully two young adults sitting in his house. Eli looked at him in confusion and Clare followed his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" The old man wheezed, as he walked slowly over to them.

Clare gasped and Eli opened up his mouth to speak but the old man spoke first.

"I'm calling the police!"

It took Eli not even a second to take Clare's hand and run. The old man kept screaming "I hate kids!". That made them laugh as they ran out the backdoor of the house. They stood at the top stair, looking out into the heavy rain. Eli and Clare looked at each other. Eli lifted up his hand that wasn't connected with hers and signaled 3, 2, 1 with his fingers. At one, they dashed out from the safety of the roof and into the heavy summer storm. Lightning and thunder rose havoc around them, but all they could feel was the adrenaline pumping through their veins and the feel of each others hands.

Eli knew where to go.

**What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.**

**Next chapter WILL contain sex...not that you guys mind.**

**Reveiw? It'll make me happy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_:) four frickin snowdays in a row this week! As Adam would say, BOOYAH! You see, I live in such a small town that when we get bad weather they shut everything down. And I mean everything, Colleges,grocery stores, library, ect. _

_AND I just shoveled my front porch and I have a very high energy level, so that's why I'm writing this._

_Thank you for your reviews! They truly make me happy, and a lot of the time they make me laugh._

_I've had a few people tell me that my stories are too sappy. I'm sorry, but that's how I write. If you don't like things being sweet and sappy then don't read my stories. I don't expect everyone to like what I write but I honestly can't change how I write. In all sincerity, I am sorry._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, though I envy whoever that does. I don't own the song Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer._

_Oh, my twitter is : summersetlights (I'm an extremely awkward person...just to warn you.)_

Panting and stumbling, Eli pulled Clare toward the secluded shed that was just outside the outline of the woods. Their shoes and socks were drenched in mud and water, making it hard for them to run fast. She held on to his hand tightly, scared that she'd slip and fall. She knew that Eli would keep her safe. He always did.

With the wind swaying the trees violently and the flashes of light dancing around their dark silhouettes, it truly was a summer storm. It was like when you were little and the temperature would drop and wind would come rushing in through all the open doors and windows. Your mom would look out the window and shake her head, not wanting to say goodbye to the summer heat, even if it was only for a few minutes. So you would sneakily put on your boots and you'd put on a light jacket and you'd slip outside. Suddenly, you'd feel a few drops plop on your heads and you'd smile, because that was what summer was all about. The rain would pick up rapidly and you'd grin and start running around like a fool, happy to be alive and to be living in that moment. You would jump around in puddles and skip, while screaming joyfully with all your might. But then, as quickly as it started, it would start to die down, leaving you a wet mess.

And for the first time in ten years, they felt like that again.

_Alive._

They ran the rest of the distance and pulled open the shed door. The toppled in and Eli quickly shut the door to keep the rain out. Both of them stood panting for breath. Clare was bent over and had her hands on her knees and Eli was leaning against the shed door, holding his heart. He closed his eyes as he attempted to slow down his wild heart, he loved adventures like this, especially if they involved Clare.

Eli started laughing at the sight in front of him, Clare Edwards wearing a white shirt. A white see through shirt...

Eli had never loved rain more.

"Why are you laughing? He could be calling the police right now and all you do is laugh?" Clare asked, her voice cracking with panic.

Eli barked a laugh."Clare, please. I don't think he even knows how to use a phone." He scoffed while shaking out his wet hair. He then took off his jacket and laid it down on the ground. He dropped his hands to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it off.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked, confused. It seemed odd that he was stripping. I mean, she didn't mind...but...

"Taking off my clothes." He replied, his voice somewhat muffled by his grey shirt. Eli finally got the shirt off and flung it across the shed and sighed, he spread his arms up and he threw his head back.

"Ahhhh. I feel so free!" Eli said while grinning with satisfaction

Clare cocked her head to the side. He was so _strange. _The weirdest things made him smile and the oddest things made him frown. There were times when Clare would just look at him and observe. He honestly wasn't like anyone that she has ever met. There were moments when Clare would just look at him and fail to understand.

She shrugged and then started pulling off her own shirt. Knowing her, by keeping her wet clothes on, she'd end up getting the flu. She pulled her shirt off her body and placed it neatly on the ground. As she was about to unbutton her pants, Eli protested.

"No!"

Clare's eyebrows knitted together and she put her hand on her hip. "What?"

"You forgot to take off your bra." Eli grinned goofily, causing Clare to roll her eyes. They could have the deepest conversations but at the end of the day, Eli was still a young man with raging hormones.

* * *

"We could sing a song?" Eli suggested as he clicked the flashlight on and off.

In the shed, there were five barrels of hay stacked together. Along the wall of the shed, there were shelves of tools, which is where Eli had gotten the flashlight. They had distributed the hay so that they could settle down and relax, which to their dismay, led them to feel sleepy. And they couldn't fall asleep just yet.

"Sorry, but I don't know any screamo." Clare said, yawning.

"Sorry, but I don't know any screamo." Eli imitated her, making his voice rise a few octaves. Clare giggled and pushed him slightly.

They lay next to each other, with Clare's head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he was smoothing his hand over her small curves.

They stayed quiet for a while, just listening to each other's deep breathing. It was odd. Even with the hay poking at their naked flesh, they still felt comfortable. Sometimes, Eli believed that he could lay on a bed of nails with her and he'd still be comfortable. It just felt so natural to be with her, so satisfying. He swore that in the moments that he spent with her, a million bombs could drop on him but as long as she was by his side, he would feel safe. It felt nice to have stability, especially when the world was such an uneven place.

"Eli?"

"Mm-hm?" Eli glanced at the girl in his arms, once again she was nervous.

"You never finished giving me your answer. Do you want kids...someday?"

Eli could feel her heart beating rapidly on his chest. To be honest, he wasn't much of a kid person. He found them to be obnoxious and loud and they always took up his last nerve, but somehow, the thought of Clare having his children excited him. The thought of her holding his baby made his mind reel. The thought of buying baby clothes and baby books was, without a doubt, scary. He was scared of the unkown. Eli was scared of what _could_ happen.

But since he met Clare, he didn't care as to what his future contained, he just wanted her in it.

"Nah. I don't think I could take care of baby goats." He smirked, knowing that she'd roll her eyes at his lame joke.

_"Eli."_

"Do I want kids? No. Do I want kids _with you?_ Yes. There's a difference between the two sentences." Eli replied matter-of-factly.

"Really? You mean it?" Clare's blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

He nodded, just happy to see her that happy. When Clare was happy, he was happy. It was that simple.

"Oh, Eli!" Clare exclaimed as she threw her body on top of his. She peppered small kisses and love bites on his neck and face, trying to show him her love.

Clare never initiated anything that was sexual. Sure, she kissed him and hugged him, but she never started anything that didn't involve clothes. Eli was always the one who was coaxing her to do something. But now, she was planting kiss after kiss down his flesh.

Clare ran her fingers down the sides of his body, making him shiver in pleasure. She leaned down to his face and kissed his nose, making him blush a little bit. She stared down at him and watched the changing emotions on his face. A small smile was planted on his plump lips and his one dimple was deep like a crater. Clare loved to see him so happy, it was thrill. The day was wasted if she didn't make him laugh or smile

Eli stared up at the sun, that so happened to be his girlfriend. Her fingers were like magic as they ran up and down his body. Her pillow-like lips sucked on his neck gently, making low moans come out of his throat. Just the touch of her skin on his made him dizzy, but her lips on his skin? It was like he was on cloud-9. Fuck, he was probably on cloud-10.

"Clare?"

Her eyes shifted up to his, questioning.

"Make love to me." Eli said, looking her straight in the eye. Clare smiled and kiss his cheek and she slid down to the middle of his body.

She slowly slid herself down on top of him, making his eyes roll back. Making love with Clare was like someone with their heroin; addictive. He would always want more of her, no matter how old they got.

Eli rested his hands on her hips has she slowly thrusted back and forth. She laid her small hands on his abdomen, trying to keep herself up. The way he was thrusting into her was enough to make her scream (Which she did, but that's besides the point) Eli's finger nails drove deeper into her soft skin and Clare threw her head back at the sensation of him in her. The pleasure was quickly clawing up into her veins and roaring its fiery head.

Just the sight of her on top of him was enough for him to go crazy. She was stunning, absolutely stunning with her auburn curls flying everywhere and her plump breasts moving with her body. She was a goddess, no one deserved to look at her, not even him.

He sat up and brought her on his lap, still thrusting into each other at a furious rate. They clung onto each other fiercely, hands gripping each other's hair and sweat pouring down their bodies. The friction between the two lovers was overwhelming, heat pooled in their bodies like lava erupting from a volcano. Moans and whimpers and screams came out of their mouths, both of them lost in the pleasure.

The thrusting became erratic as they tried to tame the fire within them. He went deeper and deeper inside of her, making both of them cry out each others names.

Biting, Clawing, Scratching, they were doing everything to make each other let go. Eli sucked on her tender neck with his smooth tongue, but when Clare clawed his back, his teeth sank into her neck. Her scream pierced through him as she finally let go, making her see white. Eli grunted and let go also.

They panted into each others arms until Eli found the strength to lay them back down. Clare snuggled deep into his chest and breathed with contentment. His chest was soft and smooth and it smelled like him. It smelled like musk and pine, like a woodsmen.

He kissed the top of her head and they slowly fell into a light slumber, dreaming only of each other.

* * *

"Do you think we should go up and get our stuff?"

"We could try, but he'd probably go all lunatic on us again. You know, I heard that people get uptight when they don't have sex. So maybe that's his problem..."

"...What are you saying?"

"We should ask him to join us, I don't think he'd mind a bit of lovin'-"

"Eli!"

The sound of a slap echoed throughout the shed, but the sound was soon masked behind the laughter of the two lovers.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

**...I am such a cornball...**

**I really didn't like this, but this is the best that I could do**_**.**_

**I'm sorry that it took so long to put up! I was in my "I hate the world" mood. :)**

**Anyway, review?**

**Oh, in case you didn't know...a kid is also a baby goat.**

**P.s...Am I the only one who enjoys watching the older episodes on Degrassi? Seriously, I love it! I can't even remember the last time I saw them...**


End file.
